the_world_of_darknessfandomcom-20200216-history
EXPOSITION
Extra XP - - - exposition - preperation - improvisation - direction - production . We tried to analyze and understand the different roles the GM traditionally has responsibility over in an RPG, and experimented with redistributing them a bit. We came upon a few golden nuggets, which I shall list here: * One of the traditional GM roles is to portray the NPCs. In much the same way as the players protray their characters (traditionally one each), the GM plays everyone else in the game world. Unless, that is, if you play with a [[Cast of Thousands|'Cast of Thousands']]. * Another task that is traditionally the GM's is the description of environments the characters arrive in / pass through / visit for the first time... If you [[Don't Do Everything Yourself|'Don't Do Everything Yourself']], however, you can save a lot of energy on that task. (Which can then be dedicated to other areas of the game, such as playing an important NPC in that environment, or secretly thinking about storytelling options while the players are kept busy entertaining each other for a while.) . Die Kunst des Geschichtenerzählens Die wichtigste Fertigkeit an der das Talent eines Masters gemessen werden sollte, ist seine Fähigkeit seine Zuhörer zu fesseln. Der Grad der Immersion der Spieler in das Spiel ist letztlich die wesentliche Qualität die entscheidet, ob eine Session gut oder schlecht aufgenommen wird, und damit auch ob der Master gute Arbeit geleistet hat. Viele Faktoren beeinflussen wie weit die Imersion gelingt, zum Beispiel Ablenkungen wie Telefone oder langwieriges Nachschlagen von Regeln, aber abseits von solchen äusseren Faktoren geht es im Kern um die Intensität der vom Master geschaffenen Szenerie. Keine positiven Begleitumstände können eine als langweilig wahrgenommene Session retten, während eine packende Session funktionieren kann, obwohl man in einem lauten Gasthaus spielt und die Würfel vergessen hat. Natürlich entsteht die Atmosphäre im Spiel aus dem dynamischen Austausch von Master und Spielern und Spielern untereinander, sowie den zuvor erwähnten äusseren Faktoren, aber zu aller Anfang, als Basis für die Imersion, steht die vom Master präsentierte Szene. Wie also sollte ein Master eine Szene präsentieren? Was macht den Unterschied aus zwischen einer fesselnden Beschreibung und einer langweiligen Erzählung? Diese Fragen lassen sich ebensowenig einfach beantworten wie die Fragen: Was macht gute Musik oder ein gutes Buch aus? Es ist aber wichtig die Tätigkeit des Masterns als künstlerische Ausdrucksform zu begreifen, auf einer Stufe mit z.B. Schriftstellerei oder Malerei, in der es darum geht Emotionen und Gedanken zu projezieren, die dem Master innewohnen und dadurch hoffentlich den Spielern die Inspiration zu liefern am Spiel teilzuhaben und es zu erfahren. Das besondere am Rollenspiel ist das die Spieler eine aktive Rolle einnehmen und dadurch noch viel mehr in der geschaffenen Kunst versinken können, als in anderen Kunstwerken, aber trotzdem kann man sich eine Session wie ein Gemälde oder einen Song vorstellen. Ob das Bild oder der Song gut ist kann nicht gemessen werden an den verwendeten Farben oder Tönen, sondern nur daran wie sehr der Betrachter oder Hörer in den Bann gesogen wird. Ob das einem Künstler gelingt hängt zum einen davon ab wie gut er sein Handwerk beherrscht, also wie sehr er es vermag seinem Innenleben Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber noch viel grundlegender, wie sehr er zuallererst inspiriert ist das zu tun. Es braucht eine Vision. Die Imersion des Masters, seine spürbare Leidenschaft für das Spiel ist es was den Spielern die Möglichkeit gibt im Spiel aufzugehen. Es ist unmöglich eine zufriedenstellende Session zu spielen mit einem lustlosen Master, aber ein enthusiastischer Master, bzw ein guter Master kann auch wenig motivierte Spieler fesseln. Man könnte sagen: das Feuer wird von allen am laufen gehalten, aber es muss vom Master entfacht werden. Die Macht der Sprache Rollenspiel ist ein Medium das über Sprache funktioniert. Es kann durch allerart Hilfsmittel unterstützt werden, wie zum Beispiel Musik oder Bilder (oder ganz klassisch: würfel und sheets), aber im Grunde geht es um eine Handvoll Menschen die mit einander sprechen. Ein Master der sich zum Ziel setzt besser zu werden sollte demnach sein Hauptaugenmerk auf die verbale Komponente seiner Rolle legen. Dinge wie Wortwahl, Stimmlage, Lautstärke, Redegschwindigkeit usw. sind alle imens wichtig und können den Unterschied machen, zwischen einer Szene die in Vergessenheit gerät und einer die noch Jahre später mit leuchtenden Augen nacherzählt wird. Rethorisches und schauspielerisches Talent sind daher Brot und Butter eines guten Masters, wobei man sich davon nicht einschüchtern lassen sollte. Es macht aber Sinn sich damit auseinanderzusetzen und zu üben. Eine Szene in der sich die Spieler vor einem mächtigen Widersacher verstecken und fürchten entdeckt zu werden, könnte von einem gepressten Flüsterton des Masters profitieren, während ein bombastischer Vulkanausbruch eher einen wild gestikulierenden, fast schreienden Master brauchen könnte. Slang und Dialektwörter aus dem echten Leben können den abgehalfterten Nachtwächter so viel lebendiger machen, während sie den hochgestochenen Aristokraten unglaubwürdig und belanglos wirken lassen. Wann der Master auf welche Art Szenen beschreiben sollte kann nicht tabelarisch aufgelistet werden, aber es sollte unbedingt ein wesentlicher Teil der Preperation genau für solche Überlegungen verwendet werden. Wie werde ich Szene X oder NPC Y beschreiben? Man kann als Master ohnehin nicht alles planen, tatsächlich nichteinmal den Grossteil einer Session, also sollte man die Dinge die man geplantermassen sagt auch auf eine Weise sagen, die möglichst nah an der ursprünglichen Vision des Masters ist. Das Filtern von Beschreibungen Zuallererst muss gesagt werden: der Master kann nicht alles beschreiben. Es ist unmöglich einer Spielergruppe die zB. eine Taverne betritt den Raum so zu beschreiben als hätten sie ihn im wahren Leben betreten ohne einen leicht mehrstündigen Monolog zu halten, der mit Rollenspiel nichts mehr zu tun hat. Das heisst das die Information gefiltert werden muss. Es gibt gewisse Dinge die gesagt werden müssen, damit die Spieler wissen was passiert. Im Tavernenbeispiel würde dafür reichen "Ihr betretet die Taverne." Und tatsächlich ist das öfter als man denkt auch schon ausreichend. Bei der Entscheidung was für Zusatzinformation der Master weitergibt, seien es die Gerüche die in der Luft hängen oder das Klientel das sich in der Taverne befindet, sollte der Master so gut er kann die Szene visualisieren und alles wiedergeben was er prägnant wahrnimmt, und nichts darüber hinaus. Es passiert leicht das das Unbewusstsein suggeriert das gewisse Dinge einfach beschrieben werden müssen, selbst wenn man keine Inspiration diesbezüglich fühlt, aber es ist tatsächlich nicht notwendig, wegen der interaktiven Natur des Rollenspiels. Der Satz "Ihr betretet die Taverne" erweckt automatisch diverse Assoziationen in den Köpfen der Spieler. Diese werden sehr unterschiedlich sein, was aber nicht stört. Wenn der Master wichtig findet, das keiner der Spieler sich eine prall gefüllte, festive Taverne vorstellt, kann er diese Information unterbringen: "Ihr betretet die Taverne. Kaum jemand ist hier, es wirkt wie ausgestorben". Wichtig ist die Erkenntnis das die Lücken in der Beschreibung automatisch von den Spielern gefüllt werden und es ist besser sie die Spieler befüllen zu lassen, als ihre Imagination einzuschränken durch lustloses Abarbeiten von Details. Wenn die Wirtin nicht extra beschrieben wird, werden die Spieler sich selbst eine Wirtin vorstellen die in das beschriebene Szenario passt. Wenn sie allerdings beschrieben wird, nur der Vollständigkeit halber, ist die Chance groß das die Spieler schon während der Beschreibung das Interesse an ihr verlieren und sie danach nicht mehr vorkommt im geistigen Bild der Spieler. Darüberhinaus sollen und werden die Spieler ohnehin Fragen an den Master stellen, wenn sie das Gefühl haben die Beschreibung hat wesentliche Details ausgespart. Im Grunde kann also gesagt werden das es niemals um die Quantität von Beschreibungen geht, sondern immer um die Qualität. Was mich selbst nicht interessiert kann ich nicht interessant beschreiben. Die mitreissende Zwischenszene Als kleines Beispiel: eine Abenteurer Gruppe die durch die Sümpfe zieht wird beim Nachtlager von einer Handvoll Goblins angegriffen. Die Gruppe hat keine Schwierigkeiten die Angreifer abzuwehren und reist weiter. Im Finale kommen sie am Herz des Sumpfes an und treffen dort auf einen mächtigen Lindwurm, den zu bezwingen sie alle noch übrigen Ressourcen kostet. Wochen nach der Session reminiszieren die Spieler und erwähnen begeistert den Goblin Überfall, während der Lindwurm kaum noch detailliert in Erinnerung ist. Der Master ist enttäuscht, weil die Goblins lediglich als eine kleine Actionszene zur Auflockerung der Reisebeschreibung gedacht waren. während der Lindwurm der dramatische Höhepunkt der Session hätte sein sollen. Regeltechnisch war ganz klar der Lindwurm wichtig und die Goblins nicht. Kein Spieler hatte im Kampf gegen die Goblins das Gefühl sie könnten diesen Kampf verlieren, während der Lindwurm mit einigen guten oder schlechten Würfen die gesamte Gruppe auslöschen hätte können. Aber für die Imersion ist das irrelevant. In diesem fiktiven Beispiel hat der Master beim Beschreiben der Goblins gewusst, das die Spieler die Szene nicht ernst nehmen würden, wenn er sie nicht wenigstens ein bisschen mysteriös und bedrohlich präsentiert. Deshalb hat er die Offenbarung wer die nächtlichen Angreifer sind lange herausgezögert und viel beschrieben von dem nächtlichen Sumpf durch den kleine humaoide Schemen huschen, mit quietschenden, klagenden Stimmen und boshaft funkelnden Augen und Klingen. Die Spieler wurden gepackt von der Szene und haben ihrerseits begonnen die Paranoia ihrer Charaktere zu beschreiben und ihre Versuche so schnell wie möglich in eine gute Verteidigungsposition zu kommen. Später im Herz des Sumpfes war der Master angespannt und ging im Kopf all die regeltechnischen Überlegungen durch die er sich in der Preperation gemacht hat bezüglich des finalen Kampfs. Mit drohender Stimme sagte er "Aus dem Sumpf steigt ein Lindwurm!", in der Erwartung das die Spieler heftig reagieren würden, weil sie ja als erfahrene Rollenspieler wissen was es bedeutet einem Lindwurm gegenüberzutreten. Der Kampf dauert entsprechend lange und beendet die Session, leider aber nicht mit dem Ausmass an Imersion das der Master sich gewünscht hätte. Der Fehler ist zu glauben das es objektiv gesehen packende und weniger intensive Szenen gibt. Das ein Lindwurm automatisch mehr mit den Spielern resoniert als eine handvoll Goblins. Tatsächlich ist der Inhalt einer Szene völlig unzusammenhängend mit dem Imersionsgrad. Feilschen um einen Sack Äpfel kann intensiver sein als das Ermorden des Königs. Es ist in jedem Falle nur eine Frage der Imersion, und damit der Exposition des Masters. Spieler als Co-Master Bei jeglicher Form von Rollenspiel, nicht nur im Storytelling, ist die Exposition die geteilte Leistung von Master und Spielern, lediglich die Anteile variieren. Betrachten wir zum Beispiel die von einem Spieler geäusserte Phrase : "Ich trete an den Zwerg heran der an dem Tisch vor mir sitzt". Der Spieler informiert die anderen Spieler, sowie auch den Master über den foranschreitenden Narrativ, und übernimmt damit für den Moment komplett die Exposition. Er sagt nicht: "Ich möchte an den Zwerg herantreten" und wartet auf die Bestätigung des Masters ("Du tust es!"), sondern verlässt sich auf dessen stillschweigende Zustimmung. Solche Beispiele sind hoffentlich in jeder Rollenspielrunde zu finden und dienen sowohl dem Spielfluss, als auch ganz stark der Immersion des Spielers. Es ist wichtig als Spieler die Beschreibung von Szenen in denen das Spotlight auf dem eigenen Charakter liegt mitzubeschreiben, genauso wichtig wie es ist durch die Augen des Charakters das unbekannte Schicksal durch den Master zu erfahren. Für den Master hat es den Vorteil das er an den Beschreibungen der Spieler teilhaben und sich von ihnen inspirieren lassen kann, wodurch Szenen mitunter in völlig ungeahnte Richtungen verlaufen. Darüber hinaus schafft es dem Master Atemraum, weil er für den Moment nicht die gesamte Exposition allein tragen muss. Tendenziell sind sowohl Spieler als auch Master sehr zurückhaltend was das aus der Hand geben der Exposition seitens des Masters betrifft, dabei sollte diese Technik so stark eingesetzt werden wie möglich. Das einzige Risiko dabei ist, das der Spieler etwas beschreibt, was der Master, aus welchem Grund auch immer nicht zulassen kann, so das der Master die Beschreibung unterbrechen und revidieren muss, was den Spielfluss unterbricht, den Spieler frustrieren kann und insgesamt die Immersion stört. Sollte das passieren muss der Master schnellstmöglich einschreiten um die Ablenkung möglichst kurz zu halten und dem Spieler die Chance zu geben die notwendigen Details seiner Beschreibung so anzupassen, das der Master sie wieder gewähren lassen kann. Generell gilt: Je eingespielter und vertrauter eine Master - Spieler Konstellation ist, desto mehr können die Spieler co-mastern. Ein Beispiel für die Notwendigkeit Einzuschreiten beim co-mastern: Master: "Ihr betretet die Taverne, sie ist leer, bis auf einen Zwerg der einsam an einem Tisch im Eck sitzt. Ihr erkennt sein Gesicht. Es ist der Mann den ihr sucht". Spieler: "Ich trete an den Zwerg heran, räume mit der Linken seinen Krug vom Tisch und schnappe ihn am Kragen! Danach reisse ich ihn aus dem Sessel und schleudere ihn auf den Tisch. Wer hat dich bezahlt?! ''Er lenkt nicht gleich ein, aber zwei heftige Schläge sorgen dafür das er mir den Namen sagt den ich wissen will". '''Ein Beispiel für gelungenes co-mastern:' Master: "Ihr betretet die Taverne, sie ist leer, bis auf einen Zwerg der einsam an einem Tisch im Eck sitzt. Ihr erkennt sein Gesicht: Es ist der Mann den ihr sucht". Spieler: "Ich trete an den Zwerg heran, räume mit der Linken seinen Krug vom Tisch und schnappe ihn am Kragen!" Master: "Er blickt dich entsetzt an". Spieler: "Ich reisse ihn aus dem Sessel und schleudere ihn auf den Tisch. Wer hat dich bezahlt?!". ''Master: "Er grinst provokant. ''Ich sage euch garnichts ihr...". Spieler, den Master unterbrechend: "Ich schlage zweimal zu. Stark genug als das ihm das Lachen vergeht." Master: "Blut spuckend verrät er dir den Namen". Um das co-mastern in einer Runde zu forcieren und die Spieler dadurch stärker einzubeziehen sollte der Master wannimmer notwendig die Spieler direkt dazu auffordern die Exposition zu übernehmen (Spieler: "Ich attackiere den Zwerg!" Master: "Beschreib mir was passiert"). Spieler die nicht damit vertreut sind sollten zwar nicht überfordert werden, aber das Ziel sollte sein sie damit vertraut zu machen. Je aktiver die Partizipation, desto höher die Immersion. Optimalerweise wird eine Szene in der ein Spieler die Exposition übernimmt weder vom Master aufgefordert noch vom Spieler deklariert, sondern ergibt sich flüssig aus dem Spielverlauf (Wenn der Master einen Spieler auffordert muss er sich sicher sein das dieser Spieler die betreffende Szene auch mastern kann und will). Von Spielern gemasterte Szenen Das Prinzip ganze Szenen von Spielern übernehmen zu lassen hat neben Immersion der Spieler und Entlastung des Masters noch den wesentlichen Vorteil, dass es eine Möglichkeit ist erheblich mehr Inhalt in eine Session einzufügen, als der Master allein geschafft hätte. Die Spieler verbringen oft wesentlich mehr Zeit mit dem Nachdenken über ihren Charakter (oder jegliche Details des Settings) als der Master und haben dementsprechend Ideen für Szenen, und anstatt sie erst dem Master zu erzählen, um sie dann von ihm nacherzählt zu bekommen, kann ihnen der Raum gegeben werden die Szene so zu beschreiben wie sie ihnen eingefallen ist. Solche Szenen müssen sich auch nicht auf Spotlight-Szenen des eigenen Charakters beschränken, es ist nur eine Frage der beidseitigen Zustimmung von Master und Spieler. Beispiele für von Spielern gemasterte Szenen Ein Spieler, dessen Charakter einen Jäger Hintergrund hat, beschreibt eine komplette, rituelle Jagd, mitsamt deren Ausgang. Der Master fordert einen Spieler, dessen Charakter das entsprechende Wissen hat auf, der restlichen Gruppe eine Stadt-Tour zu geben. Zwei Spieler, deren Charaktere einen religiösen Hintergrund haben führen während einer Reiseszene eine Messe durch. NPCs Techniken